


Facebook Official

by flaming_muse



Series: Near Misses [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:04:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flaming_muse/pseuds/flaming_muse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt wakes up the second time on Sunday morning.</p><p>spoilers for all of Near Misses, which includes elements of canon through 3x22 (“Goodbye”), though they don’t come up here</p><p>set just after the last full scene of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/469623">Near Misses</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Facebook Official

When Kurt woke up the second time on Sunday morning, he had a crick in his neck and a faint, unpleasant chemical aftertaste in his mouth.

He thought with muzzy satisfaction that if Blaine was going to keep being such an enthusiastic and vocal recipient of blow jobs they’d have to have a serious talk about STDs and sexual histories as soon as possible so that they could enjoy themselves without the barrier of condoms, and then the idea of that morning and the previous night being repeatable and something to build on made his heart flutter, his cheeks heat, and his skin prickle with awareness. He turned his face against Blaine’s bare, slightly sweat-sticky chest to hide his delighted smile, because he wasn’t in this new relationship for the sex, but it was sure going to be an excellent - and satisfying - byproduct of them dating.

He still couldn’t quite wrap his head around getting to touch and be touched with real affection as much as he wanted, but he was very willing to try. Especially if it meant he would stop embarrassing himself with the intensity of his reaction just to _thinking_ about it. Everybody got used to this kind of thing. He could, too.

Forcing his runaway expression and thoughts under control, Kurt tried to find a more comfortable position for his neck. Blaine’s chest was not quite the right height for sleeping on, but it was definitely lovely - warm, well-defined, with just enough hair that he felt real without being fuzzy like that one guy from last year who -

Kurt cut off that train of thought before it could pick up any speed. If he didn’t like to think of past sexual encounters in general because of the way a part of him twisted with shame that he’d had them at all and resentment that he had never been wanted for _more_ , he absolutely didn’t want to think about it when he was lying in bed, naked and relaxed, with his boyfriend. Those other boys had never mattered, and now they did even less because he had something that was so much _more_.

 _Blaine_ , he thought for a giddy, disbelieving moment.

But as good as it all was, his neck still hurt, and with regret he rolled away onto his back, daring gravity to try to pull him off of the edge of the narrow mattress. It was a near thing. He was happy to be forced to share the same limited space with Blaine, because it meant they had to be wrapped up in each other if they wanted to stay on the bed, but a part of him had to miss the expanse of his bed back home.

“Hey, no,” Blaine mumbled in sleepy protest, turning toward him and threatening the whole delicate balancing act of their bodies. Kurt braced himself for the worst, but once Blaine got his arm around Kurt’s waist, they were safely anchored with each other once more.

Kurt gave it another second to be sure he wasn’t going to tip off before he relaxed. “Sorry,” he said, letting himself tip his head to lean his cheek against Blaine’s messy hair and rest his hand on Blaine’s arm.

“As long as you aren’t going,” Blaine said against Kurt’s shoulder. His voice was raspy and delicious, and Kurt’s eyes wanted to close so that he could focus on the feeling of the warm puff of breath against his skin.

“Not yet,” he assured Blaine. “But soon the lure of a shower will be even stronger than the lure of you, I think. Which is saying something.”

Blaine let out a little chuckle, and his arm tightened on Kurt’s waist in a delightfully comfortable way. “I have a lure?”

Kurt trailed his fingertips along the strong curve of Blaine’s bicep and felt the touch vibrate up his own arm. He could so easily stay in this spot for hours, he realized, no matter what else he should be doing, but he could feel his skin pulling with the dried-on remnants of their morning’s activities (and those of the evening before, he reminded himself with a thrill of sybaritic delight and just a touch of disgust) and he knew in his mind if not his body that it was important for him to get on his own two feet again before he got lost in Blaine wanting him and forgot how. Besides, it would probably be better to let this glowing smile that was threatening to escape burst out and burn off a little in the privacy of the shower. “Oh, yes,” he said. “But so does my Lush shower gel, and I am decidedly sticky.”

“I could help with that.” Blaine pressed his mouth softly to Kurt’s shoulder, his lips a tempting caress against his skin.

“You _did_ , Blaine,” Kurt said with a dry laugh, his resolve threatening to melt in the face of such sweetness. He told himself to remain firm.

Blaine leaned up on his elbow, blinking sleep out of his happy eyes as he grinned. “I did,” he said, “but I meant helping get you clean.” His fingers danced down Kurt’s stomach, and Kurt could almost imagine the intense intimacy of being washed by Blaine’s soapy, reverent hands, Blaine taking care the same focused way he did in bed, his own beautiful skin slick with water and the bubbles Kurt would paint in long, dreamy swaths down his -

“Common showers,” Kurt blurted out, suddenly overwhelmed. His heart was pounding, and it was only partly from the mental picture of Blaine all wet and soapy. Showering together was almost too much to think about. “They’re in the main bathroom, just stalls. _No_ sharing.” It was the first time he was ever in any way grateful for the lack of privacy in his dorm bathroom.

Blaine blinked himself back from wherever he’d gone, as well, his hand stopping pressed low on Kurt’s belly where heat was threatening to gather. He seemed surprised to find it there. “Sorry, I guess I got a little distracted by the idea.”

“It _is_ distracting,” Kurt agreed. He tried to make it sound positive, though if he was being honest his heart was still unused to being so exposed, and he really wasn’t sure what that sort of bare affection and bare, mostly non-sexual attention would do to him. It was probably better he had to go pull himself together on his own before he was unmade completely by the sure touch of Blaine’s hands and eyes. He was entirely on board with everything that being with Blaine meant, and he wanted it all so very badly, but being used to it, _settled_ in it, was clearly going to take some time.

“Something to look forward to,” Blaine said, and before Kurt could wonder too much whether Blaine had a lot of history taking showers with Sebastian or other boys that he was so certain of the idea, Blaine’s hand was sliding to Kurt’s hip and his mouth to his lips, and there wasn’t a lot of point in thinking when he could be getting caught up in deep, slow kisses instead.

After a little while, with Kurt re-learning the secrets of Blaine’s mouth and the feel of his disarrayed hair around his fingers and of his warm body half-draped over his in toe-curling delight, Blaine pulled away, rested his chin on his hand on Kurt’s chest, and smiled at him in an open and unguarded way that made Kurt’s stomach flip and his heart ache at how simple and right it felt between them.

“I’m really happy,” Blaine told him in a soft murmur. “I want you to know that, Kurt.”

It took a second before Kurt could draw breath to reply. “I am, too,” he said, too captivated to look away. “A little spun around still, maybe, but definitely happy.” He reached up to trace the line of Blaine’s hair and along his cheek, still not quite sure how it was his to touch.

“I’m sorry about that,” Blaine said, leaning into the caress.

“Sorry about what?”

“Turning you around with everything that’s happened.”

“Blaine,” Kurt told him, “you could have woken me that first, horrible morning with four dozen orchids, a perfect cup of coffee, and an impromptu sonnet set to a tune of your own creation and I still would have been turned around by having you as a boyfriend.” A bright gleam sparked in Blaine’s eyes, half fiendish and half... Kurt wasn’t sure how to categorize it. Wondering, maybe? “What?” he asked with some suspicion.

“Nothing,” Blaine told him, almost too innocent.

Kurt narrowed his eyes, but Blaine kissed him again, hard and happy with his mouth curved into a smile. It didn’t seem worth chasing the topic.

“Okay,” Blaine said after a minute or two. “I promised you a shower. And then brunch?” He slid a few inches away and dropped his head to the pillow.

Kurt glanced over at the clock on his bookcase. “Lunch, actually,” he said, mystified that they had spent so much of the day in bed, touching, kissing, loving, sleeping. It felt decadent. It felt - at least to his poor, starving heart - like a necessary overabundance, like a deluge after a long drought.

Blaine laughed, sounding a little surprised, too. “Lunch, then. But showers first.”

“Right.”

It was surprisingly difficult for Kurt to leave the warm nest of his bed, only partly because it meant moving away from Blaine at all. It was one thing to be naked while on the way toward sex and quite another to be naked afterwards; one was a means to a wonderful end, and the other was just being exposed and vulnerable. Blaine had seen every inch of him already, and if he hadn’t touched it all with his hands or mouth Kurt was hard-pressed to remember what had been left out, and yet it still required the force of his will and a leap of faith in this boy who was no longer rejecting him to push himself out from under the covers and the comfort of Blaine’s arms and pad toward his closet.

He couldn’t make himself turn around until he had gathered his towel and shower kit and had wrapped himself with forced and feigned unconcern in his bathrobe, but it wasn’t like he could become a new person with new insecurities overnight, no matter how exceptional the night had been.

“I have a robe for you,” he took a breath and said, finding his spring-weight navy one in the back of his closet and plucking another thick towel from his shelf. He turned around to find Blaine watching him without judgement, surprise, or simmering demands - just Blaine watching him in _his_ rumpled bed, stretched out like he belonged there, because somehow he _did_ now. “Do you want - “ Kurt continued, trying to push through the emotions of so much newness, so much he wanted suddenly having become his. “You could go first, or we could go together and see if two stalls are free, or - “

“You go first,” Blaine said with a yawn. “I can wait. I’m comfortable.”

“Okay,” Kurt said. He wished he weren’t grateful, but knowing Blaine was naked and soapy in the next stall wouldn’t exactly give him the mental space he needed to pull himself together. “You can use all of my products, of course.”

“Thank you,” Blaine said. His eyes crinkled a bit. “I know what that means to you.”

Kurt dipped his head to the side and smiled. “I wouldn’t make the offer to just anyone,” he agreed. He took a step back, because he really was sticky, and his hair was a disaster, and they both had things they had to get done today, no matter how much he wanted to put his mouth on that flushed spot on Blaine’s throat and see if he could get him to make that moan again - “Okay, I’m going. You’re, um - Do you want my laptop? So you can check your mail or something?”

Blaine shook his head. “I’m okay, thanks,” he said. “I’ve got my phone if I need it. Besides, I really am comfortable.” He snuggled a little under the duvet like he was perfectly content.

Taking a slow breath, Kurt took in Blaine’s dark head on his pillow, at the warmth in Blaine’s eyes. This was _happening_. This wasn’t a fluke. This wasn’t a one night stand. This wasn’t a boy paying attention to him for just one reason or Blaine running hot and cold. This was what it _was_ between them, and Blaine was comfortable because he was _comfortable_.

It felt so good to have the proof of Blaine’s feelings right there in front of him. It felt incredible that it wasn’t just the shadowy fantasy of having a boyfriend coming true but that his boyfriend was _Blaine_ , who meant so much and cared so much already, who fit so well into Kurt’s heart as well as his bed.

It made Kurt’s heart sing to see that Blaine was happy. Because Kurt was, too.

“Are you okay?” Blaine asked quietly, looking more serious, and Kurt realized that he’d been staring.

“Yes,” Kurt told him with a quick, flustered nod. He glanced around his room, for lack of a better plan to get himself under control. “Just - yes. Are you sure you don’t want anything? A water? Your phone? Or...?”

“Kurt, I’m fine,” Blaine replied. “I can’t think of anything anyone could e-mail or text me that I’d care about reading right now. Although... actually, would you mind handing me my phone? It should be in my front pocket.” Kurt found Blaine’s pants and had his hand in the pocket when Blaine sat up and continued, “That way I can change my relationship status on Facebook.”

Kurt froze with his fingers wrapped around Blaine’s phone and his heart in his throat, choking off his ability to breathe.

Blaine was going to change his Facebook status.

Kurt had watched his friends for years flip their relationship statuses with their tempestuous love lives, and he’d never even gotten close. He’d dreamed of it, but it was always so out of reach, even in college. It was this statement of connection, of shared purpose, of shared affection, that he’d sought and never found, and yet here was Blaine just offering it like it was the simplest and most obvious thing in the world.

Maybe it was for him, because he’d had all of this before with Sebastian, but for Kurt it was still huge, monumental, a statement that this crazy twenty-four hours went well beyond the two of them, the bed, the room, that this was public, that this was on going, that this was them telling the world that they were a unit now, a couple, that this was _real_ , and Blaine with his generous heart was just _giving_ that to Kurt, and -

“We don’t - If you don’t want to, Kurt, I’ll understand,” Blaine said more tentatively, his shoulders drawing in. He looked down at the covers and then back at up Kurt, like he wasn’t sure of his welcome. “I’m not trying to push you or assume...”

He trailed off as Kurt spun toward his desk and picked up his own phone, pulling it free from the charge cord. Kurt might not have been able to form words to reassure him, but he could do this. Squaring his jaw and holding his breath, he opened Facebook and tapped his fingers the few necessary times to change his profile before he could lose his nerve. It was surprisingly easy to do something so _big_.

Then he handed Blaine’s phone to him.

Blaine was watching him, wary and confused, and Kurt gestured for him to turn on his phone, not quite sure he could find his voice.

Kurt could see the moment Blaine got the invitation to acknowledge their relationship, because his frown bloomed into a huge, relieved smile, and he immediately pushed a button before looking back at Kurt.

A few seconds later, Kurt’s phone buzzed. Glancing down, Kurt bit his lip and smiled at the notification of Blaine’s acceptance on his screen.

This was real. This was totally and completely real. And now everyone would know.

“We’re Facebook official,” Kurt told him, fighting back his giddiness without much success.

Blaine wasn’t trying to hide his own joy at all; he looked like sunshine in the flesh, shining with warmth, and Kurt had to walk over to him, his phone still in his fingers, and slip his free hand onto Blaine’s shoulder as he leaned in for a short, happy kiss.

“We are,” Blaine said, getting a hand in Kurt’s hair and tugging him back for a slightly longer one that made Kurt’s heart pound with everything it meant.

The kiss might have gone on much, much longer, only they were both smiling too hard to make it work.

“Okay,” Kurt said and took a few steps back. He clutched at his phone, not quite sure what to do with it or himself, and laughed a little when he bumped into his chair. He set his phone on his desk and looked back at his boyfriend, bare to the waist in his bed.

“I’m going to go take a shower,” Kurt announced briskly, trying to regain some semblance of control of the situation. “And then you’re taking a shower, and then we’re having lunch while ignoring the bombardment of texts Rachel is certain to send.”

“Okay,” Blaine said.

“Okay.” Kurt stood there dumbly for a few seconds before he drew in a quick breath, scooped up his towel and key, and let himself out into the hallway.

The last sight he had of Blaine was of him looking down at his phone with a dopey grin, and Kurt leaned back against the wall beside his door with his hand pressed to his mouth for a helpless moment of joy before he headed for the shower.

If his steps were light enough going down the hallway that they could almost be called dancing and if his smile was huge and dreamy as he tipped his face into the shower’s hot spray, well... he thought the day now officially deserved it.


End file.
